


Stallisiac

by Elleh



Series: Office AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Office, Aphrodisiacs, Bathroom Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hanamaki is a little piece of shit, Idiots being clumsy and horny and drugged, Iwaizumi Is a Good Boss, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Save Iwaizumi 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleh/pseuds/Elleh
Summary: “What am I doing?” Iwaizumi asks Tooru’s collarbone. Tooru gasps against his hair, and needs a second to answer him.“Taking advantage of one of your employees.”Iwaizumi’s groan has nothing to do with pleasure and all with shame, and Tooru, being the mess that he is, chuckles in answer.“Please, don’t say that.”“Don’t worry, Iwa–chan, I won’t tell anyone.”





	Stallisiac

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for day 1 of Kinktober 2017, Aphrodisiac.

Tooru has the fucking worst friends in this entire world.

It’s an epiphany, a terrible and painful epiphany Tooru is having in the damn bathroom of the restaurant, soaked in sweat. Panting, Tooru rises his head to stare at his own reflection and gasps, utterly horrified. His hair is a mess, his cheeks are crimson, his eyes blurred in a daze. With a huff, Tooru locks his fingers with the knot of his tie and pulls, loosening it enough for him to breathe. He undoes the first button of his shirt, and meanwhile his mind is filled with the image of Hanamaki going through a really slow, really painful death.

Trusting the stupid idiot had been a really thoughtless move on Tooru’s part. Tooru grimaces at his reflection, his heartbeat speeding up every inhale he takes. He can feel it on his ears, on his lips, on his belly. On his _cock_. The damn thing is throbbing and dripping, and with his lip between his teeth, Tooru dares to look at his crotch.

Shit. He’s hard. He’s obviously and painfully hard and Tooru moans when he shifts, and the already wet head of his cock rubs against his pants. Well, perfect. He has a table full of coworkers, Hanamaki’s probably there with his smirk and his eyes put on the door of the bathroom, ready to tell on Tooru the second he steps out, and here stands Tooru with a hard-on and a stance proper of a doomed man.

Tooru lifts his eyes, and stares at his desperate, feverish gaze.

“I hate Hanamaki,” Tooru tells his glassed copy. “I hate him, I hate him, I hate—”

The door opens.

Tooru, who has lost the ability to properly use his motion functions, crashes his hips against the counter instead of stepping away, and his boss enters with Tooru’s moan still echoing on the room.

He’s going to _murder_ Hanamaki.

Tooru tries to smile, sweat running down his temples and falling on his lips. With the back of his hand, he brushes it away, and Iwaizumi Hajime stares at him with an arched eyebrow and eyes filled with shadowing discomfort.

“Hey, boss,” Tooru clears his throat and tries to hide his hard-on bending over a bit. “I was just— uh, fixing my hair.”

“Sure,” but he doesn’t look sure. In fact, now that Tooru looks at him, he seems uncomfortable and sick, his frown sweaty. He’s staring around with glassy eyes, and Tooru can’t figure out a way to tell him to get the fuck out. “I’m, if you don’t mind— I need to…” he points at the stalls and Tooru can’t but stare at them with a blank expression.

“Please, go on,” Tooru smirks, but inside he’s screaming so loud his own brain has evaporated. “I still need, uhm, a second here.”

“I need you to get out.”

“I won’t make fun of you, okay? Just—” Tooru blinks. Has Iwaizumi just— “Are you _hard_?”

“Jesus christ, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi puts his fingers on his temples, and with the movement tightening his shirt around his chest, Tooru can see he’s sweating all over. “Can you please let me borrow the bathroom for a minute? I can’t take your shit right now. That damn Hanamaki—”

Oh.

 _Ooh_.

Tooru opens his eyes widely, and although his balls are starting to get blue, he smiles, because _oh_.

His friends are dickheads, but they are the best friends in the world anyway.

“Hanamaki…?”

“Nothing,” Iwaizumi inhales sharply, and Tooru’s cock twitches in answer. “Please, grow some compassion and let me have the bathroom for a second.”

“A hand-job won’t do the trick,” Tooru lets him know. He has to press his legs together to keep himself from rocking his hips against the counter, the friction of his pants already too much.

“What the—”

“I’ve been there.” _I’m there_. “It will probably take you the whole night of jerking off to wear it off.”

“Did you have something to do with it?” Iwaizumi takes two steps towards Tooru, his finger pointing at him. “I swear to god, Oikawa, if this is some of your stupid—”

“I didn’t! For god’s sake, Iwa–chan, I might have wanted to fuck you, but I know how to take a no for an answer.”

“Ha,” Iwaizumi shakes his head. “How did you call me?”

“Look.” Tooru’s smile has a sharp edge, when he moves closer. He needs to take the pants off before the mess ends up being too obvious to hide. “We can help each other now and forget this ever happened or—”

“I knew you had something to do with this!”

As painfully hard as Tooru is, he can’t stand another hit to his pride.

“I didn’t, okay?” Tooru tears his gaze away, a tug from his lips taking away his faked smile. “I don’t enjoy being turned down. What sort of a masochist do you think I am?”

Iwaizumi sighs and lets his hand fall from his face. Tooru forces his eyes to stay glued to the stalls’ doors, and he _might_ tense from head to toes when he senses Iwaizumi taking a step towards him.

“Sorry,” he musters, and Tooru lets the air leave his mouth in a single blow. “I guess— I guess Hanamaki has a really bad sense of humour.” _No kidding_. “I will just…” Iwaizumi points behind him over his shoulder, “…let you have some privacy.”

Tooru rolls his eyes. “Don’t be silly. Just use the bathroom.”

“I won’t jerk off with you here.”

“Then I’ll leave. Just let me wash my face—”

Male voices fill the outside of the restroom right when Tooru’s about to turn around. He opens his eyes widely, and looks down to where his cock is making of his pants a pretty tent. When Iwaizumi makes a strangled sound, Tooru can’t control his gaze from falling right where Iwaizumi’s crotch looks as bad as Tooru's does.

“If they find us here like this…”

They both sprint to the single toilets like the young athletes they still pride themselves to be. Tooru has the handle of the farther one already on his hand when Iwaizumi’s shoulder collides with him.

“What are you doing?” Tooru whispers harshly. “Go to the other one.”

“Are you stupid? They will never leave if both toilets are occupied!”

“Don’t you see how this,” Tooru points at the tents on their pants, “is not a good idea?”

“We have no choice!”

Tooru is roughly pushed inside, and to no one’s surprise, the damn stall is too small for two grown ass men. Tooru’s pressed against the door, Iwaizumi’s palms beside his head, their cocks dangerously close.

The door of the bathroom opens, and laughs fill the space. Tooru forces his eyes to stay on the ceiling, the blinking light too bright for his sight, but he’d rather end blind than look at Iwaizumi. Being there. So close. As hard as Tooru is.

Tooru swallows, and prays for the damn men to leave the bathroom as soon as possible. Iwaizumi’s warm breath caresses Tooru’s exposed throat, and a shiver runs down his spine. A drop of sweat follows the line of his artery, and Tooru has to bite his lip to hold a groan.

“Stay quiet,” Iwaizumi orders in a rough whisper.

“I _am_.”

“You just moaned!”

The men start laughing again, startling them both. Tooru presses his palms against the door, hoping for the coldness of the surface to chill his overheated senses.

It’s no use. He’s hyper aware of Iwaizumi right _there_ , his body’s heat coming off him like waves of energy Tooru’s drowning in. He needs to get out of here, he needs to take care of himself before he comes all over his pants just because Iwaizumi is _here_.

Fuck his luck.

Someone crashes against their door, and Tooru and Iwaizumi stare at each other with widen eyes. More laughs deafen them, but the hit has thrown Tooru’s hips slightly forward, and their cocks are now a breath away.

It’s ridiculous. The situation, the overloaded senses, the stupid drug Hanamaki has thought himself smart enough to put on Tooru’s food. The clouds covering Tooru’s reasoning might have something to do with the wave of uncontrolled emotion Tooru can’t grasp, or maybe it’s just Tooru’s own long gone crush shrieking like a teenager in his horny mind.

Tooru presses his lips together, air filling his cheeks. Iwaizumi needs a single look to see what’s happening.

“Don’t you dare—”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Tooru finds his mouth covered by Iwaizumi’s rough palm, his giggles muffled by his boss’ hand. The sounds of the men around being stupid and mirroring Tooru’s own stupid decisions just add to his humour. It builds like a dam, frustration and horniness and anger and Tooru’s need to rub his demanding cock against Iwaizumi and come with a loud moan.

“Shut _up!_ ” Iwaizumi leans closer, and Tooru lets his laugh warm and wet his palm. “They are gonna hear you!”

“ _I can’t stop_ ,” Tooru mouths against Iwaizumi’s skin.

The men are still going around, water now running on the sink. Iwaizumi squints, his gaze a valley of distrust and confusion and need and god, Tooru wants to jump on it and never leave.

The next stall clacks when someone gets in it with unsteady feet. They hear splashing sounds and then a curse, and then Tooru can’t hold the tears, his belly hurting from unleashed need and unstoppable chortles. The other men, —the friends of the poor loser who just lost his phone on the toilet—, are making stupid remarks, and although Tooru believes himself smarter than this, he’s laughing at them like the most idiot of the lot.

“You are _ridiculous_ ,” Iwaizumi lets him know with a frown, the whisper not as rough as Iwaizumi’s voice had been before.

Tooru just nods, because answering would mean giving themselves away.

The laughs become too much too soon. Tooru’s losing strength on his muscles, already tense and twitching with the stupid effect of Hanamaki’s joke rushing through his system. The uncontrollable cackles are tiring the small energies Tooru has left to keep himself standing, so he reaches for Iwaizumi’s forearms and holds tight.

A minute pass. When the door of the bathroom finally closes behind the loud group of drunks, Iwaizumi takes his hand away from Tooru’s mouth, but stays where he is.

Tooru can hear himself guffaw, can feel the trembles it’s provoking on his body, but he can’t care less. He feels light like a feather. His muscles twitch and his stomach’s about to burst, but there’s a cloud of absolute joy covering his mind.

“Oh my god, _oh my god_ , why am I laughing so much? _Help me_.”

Iwaizumi just stares blankly at him and Tooru crackles again, his chest constricting with how much he has been holding it in. “I think my stomach ‘s about to fall.” Tooru frowns, and puts one of his hands atop it. The laugh is still shaping his lips into a smile, but his hazy eyes look pained. “Oh, man, I’m so _horny_. Fucking Hanamaki.”

Tooru almost forgets Iwaizumi is still there. _Almost_. He’s so painfully hard it will be impossible to ignore any potential fuck, less when that fuck is Iwaizumi Hajime, also known as Tooru’s boss and the man he might had pined for a little while when he started working on the company.

Only a _little_.

When Tooru’s laughs start to fade away, there’s this tense silence filling the room. Tooru glares at Iwaizumi, and when the man just stares back, Tooru tears his gaze away.

“You can step away now.”

“I—” Iwaizumi clears his throat, catching Tooru’s attention back. He’s feverish, his lip between his teeth, his eyes barely able to focus anywhere. “I don’t think I can move.”

“ _Oh_.” Tooru can’t help it. He licks his lips, his eyes locked on the wet spot right where Iwaizumi’s cock is pushing. “Well. Uhm. Do you need,” Tooru clears his dried throat, “a hand?”

“Seriously?” Iwaizumi shakes his head and tries to straighten his back, but the brush of the fabric seems to be too much, for he groans loudly and leans forward again. “ _Shit_. I’m gonna kill that dickhead.”

Tooru sighs, giggles still bubbling on his lips. “If you don’t move, I can’t leave, and you won’t be able to take care of it.”

“I know _that_.”

Tooru presses his lips. He feels butterflies filling his throat and his chest, and when Iwaizumi curses Hanamaki under his nose again, a loud cackle shapes his lips. He can’t help it, something dumb and overwhelming is taking over his senses, and he doesn’t even know anymore if it’s the damn aphrodisiacs’ fault, or just the situation.

“It’s not that funny.”

“But it _is_. Oh my god, we’re two grown men closed in a stall because we’ve been druged! With a sex drug! And you’re stubborn. That’s really funny too. And sexy.” Wait. No. That’s not what he was going to say. Iwaizumi arches an eyebrow, and Tooru has to bite his tongue in earned punishment. “Let’s ignore I said that.”

“Kind of difficult, having you this close.”

“Then _move_.”

“I _can’t._ ”

Tooru’s had enough. The thick bricks he uses to protect his pride are crumbling under the power of substances he doesn’t dare think of and he can’t have his hidden secrets _and_ his horny boss in the same small room.

“Fine.” Tooru lets go of Iwaizumi’s arms and puts his palms on his shoulders instead. Iwaizumi struggles against his push, and because they are both idiots, the simple task ends up becoming a mess of limbs and moans.

How does Iwaizumi end up sitting on the toilet with Tooru on his lap, it’s a mystery. It probably has to do with the way Iwaizumi has wriggled around trying to escape from Tooru’s grip, or with the aphrodisiac kicking their systems and making them extra clumsy in the overdosis of potential extasis.

The silence of the bathroom breaks with their heavy breathing, almost in sink. Tooru’s on the verge of pain, his cock pressed against Iwaizumi’s. He’s panting, his eyes closed and his nails digging deeply on Iwaizumi’s shoulders, trying to bare with the sensation. Something tickles his throat, and Tooru’s not sure if he wants to burst out laughing or cry out loud.

Probably a shameful mix of both.

“ _Shit_.”

Iwaizumi’s hands are on Tooru’s ass. His fingers hold him harsh against his crotch and Tooru’s not sure if he wants to stand up and run away from it, or urge him to hold him tighter.

There’s a flash of past conversations, Tooru’s flirtation hitting a thick wall over and over again. The pain’s a hint on the mist from his pleasured mind, but Tooru remembers it. Even if it had started with pure sexual attraction, Tooru has grown fond of his sturdy boss these past months, and drug or not, he won’t flush that respect away.

But he wants to. Damn him, how much he wants to, because his cock is throbbing painfully, because his hands feel glued to the strength of Iwaizumi’s muscles, because he doesn’t think himself able to walk pass that door, even less back home.

Still, Tooru stands. Or he tries to. His weakened legs buckle, and his hips crash against Iwaizumi’s again.

They both moan. Loud. Iwaizumi’s forehead is bathed in sweat, and Tooru can feel rivers running down his back.

“What are you—”

“Just let me—”

“Don’t move! You’re gonna—”

“Just take your hands off my ass!”

Iwaizumi doesn’t take his hands off Tooru’s ass, and so when Tooru tries to stand up again, poorly, he’s forced back down on Iwaizumi’s lap with not much effort. Iwaizumi grinding their hips together seems more an involuntary reaction to an unsatisfied pleasure than a need to keep Tooru in place, so he snaps.

“What’s your problem? I’m trying to do what you asked! Let me go, so I can leave and you can take care of yourself.”

“What about you?”

Tooru blinks, his own pleasure forgotten for a second. “What?”

Iwaizumi frowns, and Tooru gasps when he rolls his hips against Tooru’s. The friction sends shudders through Tooru’s body.

“You won’t take care of yourself here, you won’t be able to take care of it outside either. What are you gonna do?”

“Walk with a pair of blue balls home and then pray for this shit to wear off. Probably on the shower. Under the cold, cold water. Like the decent man I am and I’m trying to be,” Tooru states each of those last words with a sharp movement of his chin. “Now, let me go so you can jerk yourself off.”

Iwaizumi licks his lips, and before Tooru can understand what’s happening through that messy mind of his, he lets his forehead fall against Tooru’s collarbone. Tooru stops breathing completely.

“No.”

“No?”

“No.” If Tooru only knew what they are denying. “Consider this a one night stand.”

“What are you talking about?”

But Tooru needs no verbal explanation, for Iwaizumi’s hands are already working his belt off and undoing his pants. Tooru can’t get out of his own astonishment until Iwaizumi’s hand grabs his cock from under his underwear.

Tooru gets it loud and clear. He undoes Iwaizumi’s pants clumsily, the trembling of his fingers keeping him from reaching his goal. Iwaizumi hasn’t moved his hand since it took a hold of his cock, but the touch is enough to make Tooru roll his eyes. When his hand finally closes around Iwaizumi’s dick, they both moan.

“What am I doing?” Iwaizumi asks Tooru’s collarbone. Tooru gasps against his hair, and needs a second to answer him.

“Taking advantage of one of your employees.”

Iwaizumi’s groan has nothing to do with pleasure and all with shame, and Tooru, being the mess that he is, chuckles in answer.

“Please, don’t say that.”

“Don’t worry, Iwa–chan, I won’t tell anyone.”

Tooru pants when he starts stroking Iwaizumi’s shaft, the movement mirrored by Iwaizumi’s hand. He can feel their cocks side to side, and Tooru shivers.

“What’s that name for?” Iwaizumi’s strokes are firm and harsh and Tooru bites Iwaizumi’s lobe when Iwaizumi’s fingers find his cock’s head.

Tooru rocks his hips against Iwaizumi’s hand, his own palm wet with Iwaizumi’s precum, warm covering Iwaizumi’s shaft.

“ _Mmmmh_ , it’s what I, _aah_ , call you behind your baa _aaaah_ ,” Tooru jumps on Iwaizumi’s lap when the hand that had been holding him on place leave his covered buttocks to find his naked entrance. Tooru gazes widely to the ceiling, now bright and shining like supernovas.

“You’re twitching already.”

Tooru’s strokes get faster, and the statement comes out in stutters.

“I told you I was horny.”

Iwaizumi works him from every front except his mouth, and although Tooru feels the absence of his lips on his own, he’s not sure he’d be able to stay centered enough to answer him anyway. He’s gaping and gasping and groaning and shaking, and Tooru’s only coherent thought is the cock he’s draining the life off of, and the absolute certainty he wants that same cock inside.

“I don’t have—”

“In my pocket!” Tooru cries out, his back arched when Iwaizumi’s finger enters him and bends it. Tooru’s hole clenches around it.

“Why are you carrying a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms?” Iwaizumi has to leave Tooru’s cock and Tooru’s ass to reach for it, and Tooru growls, feeling empty and pulsating and horny as fuck.

“Hanamaki.”

The single word is explanation enough. Iwaizumi wets his fingers and his cock, his focused expression sweet and sharp and Tooru can’t hold the urge and leans forward. He pretends the kiss on his forehead is a mistake, the weak muscles finally giving in, and not the caring gesture it actually is.

“Hurry.”

“I’m  _trying_.”

“You’re really bad at this,” Tooru giggles, when Iwaizumi throws him a killing gaze. Tooru’s thumb caresses the head of his cock in answer, and the lube ends up squirting everywhere. Tooru cackles, and then he inhales sharply when Iwaizumi puts his cold hands back on his body. “ _Mmmmhfff_.”

“Stop making fun of me.”

“Iwa–chan is hilaaa _aaaaa_ ,” Tooru jerks against Iwaizumi’s hands, invasion and constriction making his already over saturated mind go crazy. “Just put it in! I’m ready. _I’ve been ready for hours, goddammit, fuck me now_.”

Iwaizumi groans, but keeps working Tooru’s ass and Tooru’s cock. Tooru tries to punish him with a sloppy hand-job, too occupied with the overloaded systems all crashing on his body.

He grinds his hips against Iwaizumi’s cock, making it rub against his. Tooru starts rocking his hips, back towards Iwaizumi’s fingers, forward inside Iwaizumi’s hand and Iwaizumi’s cock.

“I’m ready, I’m ready.”

Tooru’s pants are gone in the next two seconds. Iwaizumi forces him on his feet, pushes one of the pant legs off and sits him back, his cock fitting Tooru’s buttocks’ depression as if he was made to be there.

Hands on Iwaizumi’s shoulders, Tooru lifts himself on the tip of his toes, and bites his lip. His cock throbs against Iwaizumi’s shirt, and now does Tooru realise they are gonna make a mess no one will be able to hide from.

Tooru waits until Iwaizumi answers his glassy gaze before taking a hold of Iwaizumi’s dick. With a slowness he’s impressed to be pulling off, Tooru guides the cock’s head till his entrance, wide and ready.

It’s impressive no one has noticed them with how loud their moans are when Tooru sits on Iwaizumi’s dick, all the way in. Tooru feels full to the core, the tip of his cock spurting shamelessly. Iwaizumi’s shirt is dirty with no chance of pretence, but when Tooru raises again and lets his hips fall in a single thrust, there’s no thought for clothes or endings.

Tooru rides Iwaizumi with an abandon he can only give the drugs credit for. He titles his head back and swirls his hips around on his way down, and when Iwaizumi takes a hold of his hips but let Tooru keep his own pace, Tooru might go a bit crazy.

They come at the same time, but Tooru can’t stop moving, nor is his cock less hard than it was before. Iwaizumi hisses, his fingers bruising Tooru’s pale skin, now blushed all over.

“Stop, shit, stop, I need to—”

“I can’t,” Tooru moans. “It’s just so good and I’m so sensitive, and Iwa–chan feels so _aaaahhh_ ,” Tooru bites his lip until it bleeds, Iwaizumi stroking his cock fast and harsh while his dick fucks Tooru’s ass, again and again and again. He’s seeing stars everywhere, white spots that grow into black holes, and meanwhile his own hole is ravished by the most glorious cock Tooru has had the pleasure to meet and—

Iwaizumi’s hips start to jump up, finding Tooru midway. Tooru ends up with one leg on the floor, the other hanging from Iwaizumi’s iron thighs, and the position makes Iwaizumi’s dick reach deeper.

Tooru cries out when its head hits right on his sweet spot. “Yes, _yes, yes, do that againnngh._ ” Iwaizumi does and then Tooru arches his back and his cock gets tighter and thicker and the bomb hits again.

He comes a second time, so hard white tints the higher of the stall’s wall. His ass clenches around Iwaizumi’s dick, draining him, and Tooru’s voice resonates around them in loud moans: _Iwa–chan, Iwa–chan, Iwa–chan_.

It sounds like a prayer.

Iwaizumi rides his own orgasm a second later. He shivers under Tooru with a groan, his hands on the soft flesh of Tooru’s hips. They are both panting, Iwaizumi’s chest dirty with cum and sweat, Tooru’s not much better.

After a bit, the world outside the stall starts to reach them again. They hear the muffled sounds of the restaurant, the running water on the pipes, their heavy breathings enough to tell how unfinished all this has actually been.

Tooru rests his head on his own shoulder, and watches Iwaizumi with a titled gaze. Iwaizumi has a strong blush on his cheeks, the sparkles on his eyes a funny tale of sex I had and sex I still want.

Tooru giggles softly, too tired to laugh properly.

“It’s not funny.”

“It is.” Tooru touches the wet spots on Iwaizumi’s shirt. “Do you have your jacket?”

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi’s grip loosens, and his thumbs start caressing the already shadowed marks he has left in Tooru’s skin. “Do you?”

“Yes. I want you to fuck me again,” Tooru says, bluntless taking over any precaution he might have had before.

“I want to fuck you again.” Iwaizumi answers, not really happy with himself, if the sigh he lets out afterwards means anything. “Gods, I want to fuck you so bad I’m disgusted with myself.”

Tooru hums. The thought of standing up and leaving to keep the night going crosses his mind, but there’s still a lack of strength in his body and a sense of comfort that coerces his hips to stay in place.

“I never thought our first time would be in a restroom stall.”

“Me neither,” Iwaizumi answers thoughtlessly before he realises what he’s just said. “ _Dammit_. I’m gonna kill Hanamaki.”

Tooru leans forward and stops a sigh from Iwaizumi’s lips. “I’ll help you. But lets leave it for tomorrow.”

Iwaizumi’s smirk is _not_ the reason for Tooru’s sudden heartbeat raise. “Deal.”

When the night gives in to the soft greys of daylight and Tooru is still being fucked in every way imaginable, there’s no denying the power of sex drugs and dickhead friends.

Sore to the core of his bones, Tooru thanks the gods for both.

**Author's Note:**

> ╭(♡･ㅂ･)و ̑̑
> 
> The rest of the prompts can be found in this collection or [here](https://negare-boshi.tumblr.com/post/165927379666/kinktober-2017-ft-iwaoi) in my blog, updated each day of the month.


End file.
